


Hold On

by smaragdbird



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Banter, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sledding, arctic blowjob, arctic handjob, author has no idea how she found this ship, or rather don't try this in arctic temperatures, too many polar bear jokes, way too literal interpretation of the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for Day 7: “sledge ride” of the 12 days of CarnivalTozer and Armitage go sledge riding while the expedition overwinters on Beechey Island





	Hold On

“Are you sure that’s going to work?” Armitage asked, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Tozer inspect on the small sledge he had dragged with them all the way to the top of the cliffs they were standing on. As the daylight hours were getting shorter and shorter Sir John had allowed the men to take most of their leisure time during them and Tozer had gotten the bright idea to sledge down the biggest cliff on Beechey Island with a sledge he had made himself.

“I was a carpenter before I signed up”, Tozer reminded him.

“And I’m sure you had plenty of opportunities to use those skills in the past twelve years.”

“You know, if you want to go back to the camp – “

“Without a marine to protect me? I’ll get eaten by a polar bear.”

“I thought you were such a good shot.”

“I thought you’re here for my protection.”

“You’re the captain all of a sudden?”

“I am your steward and you do not want to cross me, Sol.”

“Are you threatening a professional soldier?”

“Are you threatening a professional servant? I can make your life miserable without breaking a single article or even get reprimanded by the captain.”

Tozer tossed his head back and laughed. “I doubt you need protection, Tommy.”

“Well, I can hardly put salt in the tea of a polar bear, can I?”

“Then I guess you have no option but to follow me down there.”

Armitage peered over the edge. “You’re insane.”

“Like I said, you’re free to walk back to the camp.”

“We’re going to die.”

“It’s that way.” Tozer pointed in the opposite direction.

“And explain to the Captain that I lost his sergeant? No thanks, I’d rather die out here with you.”

Tozer put the sledge into position and sat down at the front. “That’s the spirit.”

“Have you even done this before?”

“Sure, just on a smaller hill.”

“Have I mentioned that you’re mad?”

Tozer rolled his eyes. “Get on the sledge, Tommy, or I’ll leave you here.”

Reluctantly Armitage sat down behind Tozer and wrapped his arms around his chest. “This is not how I thought I’d die.”

“Don’t let go”, Tozer said and pushed them off the edge.

Armitage ducked his head behind Tozer’s shoulder and screamed but then so did Tozer, except his one was far more delighted. The world rushed past them in blurred shades of white and blue. The knot in his stomach was replaced by a heady rush of excitement at the speed they were going, at the potential danger, at the whole sheer madness of it.

He was just starting to enjoy it when the sledge hit something underneath the snow and tipped over, landing them both in the snow.

“Sol?” Armitage called as he wiped snow from his face. “Solomon!”

Tozer was lying motionless in the snow, face down. Quickly Armitage went over to him and leaned down, worried that something had happened to him. He had joked about it earlier but explaining to Crozier that Tozer had gotten himself kil-

And that was when Tozer suddenly turned around and threw a handful of snow in his face.

For a moment Armitage was perplexed but then his eyes narrowed. “You pox-ridden cur of a – “He didn’t get any further because Tozer tackled him into the snow. 

Armitage though was quicker than Tozer had expected and they rolled through down the hill, laughing. Armitage managed to shove snow into Tozer’s face twice before Tozer finally managed to pin Armitage to the ground beneath him.

“Do you still think this is insane?” Tozer asked, grinning down at him.

“Yes!”

“We’re not dead.”

“Not for the lack of trying.”

Tozer huffed. “You liked it.”

“I would like it more if you got off me.”

“Nah, I’m quite comfortable.” And just to make his point, Tozer grinded down against Armitage’s lap. He was hard, Armitage could feel it even through all the layers of their winter gear.

“Really, a near-death experience is what gets you going?” Armitage asked exasperatedly as if the situation wasn’t affecting him, too, though in his case it was the proximity to Tozer that excited him. This thing between them was new enough that he was always thinking about sex when Tozer was nearby.

“Could be true, or it could be you.” Despite the brazenness of Tozer’s words, there was always a moment of hesitation as if he wasn’t sure if Armitage was just as desperate for closeness as he was.

Armitage nodded, giving him explicit permission to come closer and Tozer did, leaning down to press his lips to Armitage’s, to open his mouth and kiss him like a man starved.

As soon as Tozer let go of him arms, Armitage wrapped them around Tozer’s shoulders to pull him even closer, enjoying the heaviness of Tozer’s body on his holding him down.

Tozer pushed down against him but through all the layers of clothing they were wearing, it was not enough. What wouldn’t Armitage have given for a tent in this moment for a tent or a cave, anything with enough privacy and shelter to take off their clothes.

The threat of discovery was also looming over them, so they needed to be quick. Daylight would soon be gone and both their shipmates or a polar bear could stumble upon them. 

Armitage used Tozer’s distraction and flipped them over, settling down on Tozer’s legs.

“You’re not playing fair”, Tozer complained.

“Shut up”, Armitage told him, keeping one hand on Tozer’s chest, while using his teeth to take off his glove of the other one. Tozer flinched slightly when Armitage’s cold hand touched his cock after having gotten through three layers of clothing.

“Bit tighter”, he said and Armitage stopped immediately, pointedly looking down at Tozer. “You’re kidding.”

“I told you to shut up.”

Tozer spread his arms and opened up his hands as if surrendering, an amused expression on his face that did not last long when Armitage did tighten his grip around him. This was his true surrender and hearing the quickness of his breath, feeling his hips push back against his hand, holding his gaze until Tozer closed his eyes and arched his back as he whispered his name made Armitage feel more powerful than even the Queen of England.

“Tommy, fuck, Tommy”, Tozer said his name over and over again as he climaxed, spilling his hot seed over Armitage’s hand and his own clothes. His own cock was achingly hard inside his trousers and grinding against Tozer’s leg would probably be enough but he wanted to watch Tozer a little more. Slowly he withdrew his hand and wiped in on the snow while Tozer smiled at him.

“Come here”, Tozer said quietly and Armitage did, leaning down so they could kiss lazily, one of Tozer’s gloved hands winding up in his hair as he smeared their mouths together. Tozer’s other arm wrapped around his waist and Armitage was so desperate for contact, so close to the edge that he didn’t notice Tozer shifting beneath him until he was suddenly on his back with Tozer looming above him.

“You didn’t think I’d let you off that easily, did you?” Tozer asked his hand still wound tightly in Armitage’s hair. 

“Easy is not what I’d describe toda- Fuck!” He blurted out when Tozer sucked hard at a spot just behind his ear. 

“You were saying?” Tozer whispered, lips brushing against Armitage’s ear.

“That I let you off easy for almost getting me killed.” Two could play this game and if Tozer didn’t get him off soon, Armitage was going to feed him to the next polar bear, explanations to the captain be damned.

“What if I make it up to you?” Tozer asked with a grin that promised even more mayhem and madness but unfortunately Armitage was inexplicably fond of that. He slid down Armitage’s body and between his legs, deftly opening the belt that was holding his slops in place.

“What are you doing?” Armitage asked despite having a pretty good idea. “Sol, we’re outside.”

“I know.”

“You’re insane.”

“So you keep telling me.”

The contrast of the ice-cold arctic air followed by Tozer’s hot mouth around his cock, made his breath hitch in his throat. It didn’t take much to push him over the edge and he remembered just in time to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from howling out loud when he felt Tozer swallow around him.

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Tozer grinned smugly and Armitage was too busy to put himself back into his trousers and slops to do more than glare at him. He still pulled him into a kiss once he was properly dressed again, tasting himself on Tozer’s tongue and enjoying the feeling of being pinned down by his heavy body.

“We should probably head back to camp before they’re sending out a search party”, Armitage said eventually, though he was in no hurry to get up and neither it seemed was Tozer.

“You’re up for another sledge ride tomorrow?” Tozer asked, reluctantly rolling off Armitage and getting to his feet before giving him a hand.

“That better be a euphemism”, Armitage replied as he picked up his glove while Tozer walked over to the discarded sledge that miraculously survived intact.

“Guess you’ll have to find out.”

“Guess I’ll have to”, he grinned and then pulled Tozer into one last kiss before they started to make their way back to the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I lied in the tags, I know exactly how this ship happened to me: Armitage won all the points by being the one reasonable person among the mutineers and suggesting to leave Hickey behind (and later moving to shoot him). And in the show you cannot get Armitage without Tozer, so here we are.


End file.
